Redecorating Drunken Nights and Purple Soups
by CrystalNight1
Summary: A redecorating and cooking Sakura, a whining Naruto, and a drunk Sasuke. "Now, Sasuke-kun, it can't be that bad." /One-Shot/


**A/N: This is just a cute and funny one-shot I thought the other day and I really wanted to write it, haha. Sasuke is back at Konoha and in this fic Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are around twenty one or so~**

**I hope you guys enjoy and please REVIEW and tell me what you thought! I'd truly appreciate it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto._**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke made their way leisurely up the small hill to the infamous Uchiha mansion. They had arrived from a tiring mission with Neji and Shikamaru and aware before and it was turning dark soon. Naruto told Sasuke he wanted to spend the night with him but the raven haired never responded so the sun kissed hair boy took that as a yes.<p>

Sasuke sighed as Naruto rambled about something idiotic and they walked towards the wooden door, Sasuke trying to pull it open but then frowning, Naruto's rant subsiding when he saw Sasuke having trouble opening his front door.

"Ne, teme, why can't you open the door?" As a respond he received a grunt from the other young man and Naruto let out a sigh of his own. "Here, lemme help Sasuke."

Sasuke stepped aside for Naruto to get a hold of the door and at the count of three; they pulled open the door to find a pink hared young woman staring at the large living room of the mansion. Naruto walked in, ignoring the woman, and sauntered straight to the kitchen. Sasuke, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow and glared at the woman.

"Sakura, what in the world are you doing to my house?" He said, noticing the furniture was being moved around.

Sakura jumped a bit and turned on her heel with a smile. "Sasuke-kun, you're back!" She said in surprise, turning again to look at the living room.

"Sakura, answer my question," he demanded, leaving Kusanagi on the floor.

Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest as Sakura walked towards the medium sized sofa and pushed it to the other side of the living room. Meanwhile, Naruto let out a yell from the kitchen, "Is tomato seriously the only thing you have in this fridge!" He whined, and Sasuke groaned, Sakura stopping her actions to look at the raven haired man.

"_Feng Shui_," She said.

"_What_?"

Sakura smiled at him and grasped his hands. "I'm going to make this place a livelier home for you, that's what," she said, and pivoted once more to continue rearranging.

As Naruto kept whining for Ramen and Sakura kept "improving his home", Sasuke turned around and walked to the door, pulling it open and yelling at the two invading his home, "I'm going for a drink!"

* * *

><p>He was by his tenth shot when he realized how drunk he truly was. He put his cup on the table and slurred out, "One more!"<p>

He kept on drinking and he turned on his seat when he heard a familiar laugh. There was the Hokage, drinking Sake and gambling, Shizune holding Ton-Ton in her arms as she sat next to the blonde woman. The Hokage was chugging down a bottle of Sake when she caught Sasuke's eye and put the bottle down, getting up from her spot with wobbly legs.

Once she made her way to the young man, she slurred out, "Oi, Uchiha, arn't you too youn' to be drinkin'?"

Sasuke laughed in his drunken state and grabbed his own Sake and chugged it down, "I'm of age – an' I –" He hiccupped, standing up from his chair to look at the Hokage straight in the eyes, "I can dring…" he managed out, his eyes narrowed and the Hokage barked out a laugh and pushed him over to sit down with her.

"Ne, Uchiha, ya know how da gamble?" She said, and Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

* * *

><p>It had turned five in the morning when Sasuke woke up with a start. He had passed out at the bar with Tsunade next to him. The Hokage was brought back to her home thanks to Shizune and he had kepts drinking. It was a bad idea to do so. His head was pounding and as he stood up, he was surprised he didn't feel worse.<p>

It took him forty minutes to drag himself to the Uchiha mansion and he was glad to be home. He let out a long sigh, his eyes partially closed and he walked to the sofa – or, in this case, he hit the wall and snapped his eyes open.

"Dammit, Sakura," he muttered, walking to the other side of the living room and seeing Sakura sleeping on the sofa.

The Uchiha's eyes softened at the woman in front of him and he walked off to the laundry room to get a blanket for her and him. Once back at the living room, he slightly pushed her over for him to lie down and he put the blanket over them. He let out a breath as he relaxed and turned to Sakura, who was muttering incoherent things in her sleep.

"Sasu…" she mumbled. "…love you…"

And with those words, he fell asleep with a smile of content on his face. He slept throughout the whole morning and woke up to the smell of something burning and Sakura humming a lovely tune. He grasped his head in his hands. His drinking the night before was taken to the extreme and he knew he had a hangover.

Sasuke stayed sitting on the sofa for many minutes until he finally stood up and walked to the kitchen to find Sakura…_cooking_? Sasuke blinked and walked towards to her carefully, and she smiled up at him when she felt him approaching.

"How are you?" She asked, and he nodded at her.

"I could be worse," he acknowledged, and she smiled. "What are you –" he gulped "-making?"

"Oh, a soup, would you like to try some, Sasuke-kun?" She said, pulling the wooden spoon from the large pot on the heater.

The soup was a purple color and he swore he saw something moving in it. He covered his mouth and took a step back when she tried to force feed him and she frowned, giving him a pout. She tried to grab his hand but he activated his Sharingan, as if threatening her.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun," She wailed.

"Sakura, _you can't cook_," he deadpanned, and she gasped out. The soup flying up in the air when she flicked the spoon with her hand and the warm liquid hit Sasuke in the face.

Sakura then let out a light devilish chuckle and continued to stir the purple soup, Sasuke groaning as he wiped his face with a kitchen cloth.

"Now you know to never insult me, Uchiha."

Sasuke sighed, and grab a spoon from a counter and bit his lower lip. "If I try it, can we go eat something else?"

She nodded, and he let out a loud breath as he took a sip from it, his body going rigid and Goosebumps running down his spine. The spoon he held fell to the floor and Sakura put her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows.

"Now, Sasuke-kun, it can't be _that_ bad," she took the wooden spoon and tasted it, spitting it out quickly before she barfed. "M-maybe," she stuttered, Sasuke glaring at her. "Maybe we can go it Ramen?"

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

.

.

.

_Maybe Sasuke should buy Ramen every now and then._


End file.
